Jendall
Jendall is the pairing of Kendall Knight and Jo from Big Time Rush. Kendall and Jo first met in "Big Time Love Song" when Jo moves to the Palm Woods and all four members of the band form crushes on her. Carlos, Logan, and of course James decide to be a totally different person than themselves. But as ever, Kendall decides to be himself. Still, Jo lies and says that she has a boyfriend back in her hometown. In "Big Time Break," Kendall is determined to get Jo to date him, but she sticks with her lie. Katie, however, overhears Jo talking with her mom about how she lied in order to put her career first. When Katie tells Kendall, he finds a way to force Jo's lie out in the open, then asks her out. In "Big Time Dance," Kendall tells Jo that he thinks of them as a couple. She is happy to hear this, their relationship becomes official, its nor confirmed or known but in the season 2 premeire of "Welcome back big time" Jo is flirting with a new guy and Kendall and Jo break up for good its also been said it's her last appearence. Jendall Moments Season 1 Big Time Love Song *As all the boys fight over Jo and attempt to win her heart, Kendall introduces himself to Jo, only for Freight Train to butt in ("We should do this some other time"). Big Time Break *Kendall is on a mission to spend time with Jo. *Jo, talking on the phone with her mom, says she has no time for boys, but she did meet one who is really cute. *Kendall holds up a heart-shaped pizza and she holds up a sign saying "BOYFRIEND." *After Katie tells Kendall that Jo was lying about having a boyfriend, Kendall tries to expose her lie by quizzing her on her boyfriend. She struggles to make up answers, and foolishly tells him that her boyfriend ("Travis") is coming to visit her. Kendall replies that he can't wait to meet him. *When Jo brings her fake boyfriend to meet Kendall, Kendall finally gets her to admit to her deceit. Kendall and Jo get angry at each other and walk away, but Kendall then asks her out and she says yes. Big Time Party *Kendall asks Jo to be his "Guest friend person thing" for the party and she says yes. *Kendall and Jo agree they like spending quality time together. *Jo and Kendall work together to keep Bitters from finding their party. Big Time Terror *Kendall was about to play chess with Jo but Gustavo bumps her out of the chair. Big Time Dance *Jo waits all day for Kendall to ask her to the school dance. *When Jo tells Kendall that she's been waiting for him to ask her to the dance, Kendall explains that he thought they were already together (i.e. a couple). Jo is happy to hear this, and their relationship is thus officially confirmed. *Kendall asks Jo to dance (before remembering he has to sing). Big Time Sparks *Jo gets jealous when she thinks that Kendall is cheating on her with Jordin Sparks. *Kendall tries to set up dates with Jo, but keeps getting caught with Jordin by accident. *At the end, when Jo sees Kendall hugging Jordin Sparks, she gets mad and walks off. Jordin hands Kendall flowers, and he runs after Jo saying "Jo! Its not what it looks like." Big Time Video *When Kendall sees Jo walking with a squeaky-wheeled suitcase, he panics and says she can be in Big Time Rush's first music video. She responds with a kiss on the cheek. Big Time Concert *When Big Time Rush has to leave Hollywood, Kendall claims he's no good at goodbyes; Jo grabs him by the shirt, says "Here's something to remember me by," and kisses him on the lips for the first time. He looks at her sadly and says, "I never thought that our first kiss would be our last." *When Logan, Kendall, and Carlos return to the Palm Woods, Jo runs up to Kendall and hugs him. *Jo and Kendall help put up posters to get the word out about the Big Time Rush concert. At one point, Jo gets on Kendall's shoulders. *After seeing girls chase the boys out of the concert stadium, Jo remarks to Camille (who is interested in Logan), "We've got some serious competition." Welcome Back Big Time *Kendall gets nervous when Jo starts flirting with Dak Zevon. Jo says she forgave him with Jordin Sparks so he should be able to forgive her with Dak Zevon. Kendall and Jo storm in opposite directions. They break up. Big Time Fans Big Time Girlfriends *Kendall is depressed about losing Jo, so to cheer him up, his friends try to get him a new girlfriend. Category:Relationships